Databank:Organization Guidelines
Note how the in-universe perspective allows the opportunity to declare what "Toby Quadrado" actually is. It's not a character, not a person, but, in fact, an alias. That's something you can only easily note if you're writing as if the Toby Quadrado world is a "reality". * Conversely, the out-of-universe perspective affords a chance to note the real world significance of the "Toby Quadrado" — which is that he is the central character of a media franchise. Prefixes * Prefixes are used to preface a story name, given as the source for a statement of fact in an article. On Toby Quadrado Wiki, it is used them to maintain the in-universe perspective of articles dealing with issues in the world of Toby Quadrado (see '#Viewpoint). Prefixes can be ignored when necessary in real-world articles, but their use in in-universe articles is strongly required to keep the viewpoint preserved. In the example, the ''prefix is TV: ** The hero will fight the villain and eventually beat him. (TV: "TBA") * '''In-universe sources: ** Prefixes that are used on this site for the citation of stories are: * Out-of-universe sources: ** Confined mostly to reference sources, the following prefixes may be used in any "real world" article, or in the "behind the scenes" section of an in-universe article. While the in-universe prefixes are strictly by medium, the out-of-universe ones emphasise type of material. Gender-neutral language :Below are excerpts from that article. * Gender-neutral language avoids constructions that might be interpreted by some readers as an unnecessary reinforcement of traditional stereotypes. Gender-neutral language does not inherently convey a particular viewpoint, political agenda or ideal. Examples of non-neutral language that can often be easily avoided are: ** A masculine or feminine pronoun to refer to a generic or hypothetical person ** Man to stand for both genders in general, either as a separate item (man's greatest discoveries), a prefix (mankind, manmade), or a suffix (businessman, fireman) ** Uncommon gender-marked terms (conductress, career woman, male nurse, aviatrix), with the possible implication that the participation of the subject's gender is uncommon, unexpected or somehow inappropriate ** Non-parallel expressions (man and wife rather than husband and wife). Another example of lack of parallelism would be the use, in the same article, of first names for women and last names for men, unless the people involved have a documented preference in this regard. * There are a number of ways of avoiding the use of generic masculine and feminine pronouns; the following are examples. ** Pluralising (not "A player starts by taking up his position", but "Players start by taking up their positions"), although this can be problematic where the text needs to emphasize individuals, or where it creates a need to switch regularly between singular and plural. ** Using he or she ("Each politician is responsible for his or her constituency"), although this can be ungainly if repeated within a short space. ** Otherwise rewording (not "A pilot must keep his spacepod under control at all times; if he loses control, he must hit 'new game' immediately", but "A pilot must keep the spacepod under control at all times; if that control is lost, the pilot must hit 'new game' immediately"). ** In Toby Quadrado universe, there are too many genders that are not typically male and female. For all gender individuals, they should be defined by default over the pronoun "it", only being an exception when it is referred to or commonly treated as masculine and feminine by other individuals, and can use their respective pronouns. * There is no Wikipedia consensus either for or against the singular they ("Each politician is responsible for their constituency"). Although it is widely used in informal writing and speech, its grammatical validity is disputed. This wiki allows the use of the "singular they". * Some methods of avoiding generic masculine pronouns, such as the use of the pronouns "one" or (especially) "you", are seen as unencyclopedic and are thus discouraged in Wikipedia articles. Copying from Wikipedia * Material may be used from Wikipedia due to the licenses used by these sites, but any material copied from Wikipedia must be appropriately marked and linked to indicate where the information came from. * If pages copied directly, the banner template should be used on pages copied from Wikipedia. This template should remain on the page until it has been edited sufficiently to ensure that most of the content was created by Databank users. * *If any information is used from Wikipedia or any other affiliated wiki, then a link must be placed to the relevant page on that wiki. This is usually done in an 'External links' section at the very bottom of the page. have been created to ensure that such links are presented consistently. These links should remain on the page indefinitely. Editing Directory * A tip: Use the button. This will take you to one of our we have. Eventually, you will find a page with an easy edit you can do. |} __NOEDITSECTION__ *